


Royal Services

by satancha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Jester - Freeform, King - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, The Jester - Freeform, not beta read we die like men, the king - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satancha/pseuds/satancha
Summary: The King request a very odd favor of the Court Jester.





	Royal Services

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm just in a writing mood and I just want to write about my ocs lol.

_ “He requires of your services, Jester.” _

You got the message crystal clear.

With that you tuck your hair in your hat and make sure not a strand is out of place, that would be improper. You make sure your hoop skirt is on you snug. You grab your staff that you stuffed in your cabinet and make sure you hear the bells in the strap attached to it. You wear your boots and off you went.

The moment you got the message, you know you couldn’t delay any further. This was important to you and for him. Though, you did find it quite odd that he required your service near the time for sleeping, but you couldn’t complain. He asked for you! He hadn’t asked for you in a long while, especially alone. With that thought in mind, you hurry to the Throne Room.

You reached the doors and composed yourself slightly, you have to be presentable to the King. You patted yourself down and open the door.

You look around the room to find it barren, which you didn’t find odd, what you did find odd however, is the empty throne.

You curse and immediately take off to his chambers. Of course he would be in his room, it’s late at night and most of the citizens and even the servants are sleeping. You have been to his chambers many times, he asks for you late in the night most of the times after all, so you do not get lost getting his room.

You reach to his floor and you look a bit frazzled. You try to tidy yourself and knock on his door. 

The King opens the door and you immediately bow. You hold your cane tightly to you chest as you apologize. “I’m terribly sorry, your Majesty. I made a mistake and hurried to the Throne Room instead of your chambers. I should have known by now where you would be.”

There’s a hand on your shoulder and you look up to him. He removes his hand from you and waves in a dismissive manner. “Thank you for the apology. And don’t be too hard on yourself because when I asked for you, you came to me in a hurry. It’s obvious because of your hair trying to poke out of you hat.”

Your face flushed at his comment and you try to keep your curly locks in your hat, cursing at your father for his untamable mane. Once you felt that there’s no more hair out of place and you feel presentable, you offer yourself to the King.

“Apologies for that, my Sire. What services do you require of me for tonight?” You hold your staff up to present it. “Would you like for me to dance for you, or would you like to see tricks?”

He holds his hand up to interrupt you. “No, I do not require that kind of service from you tonight.” He pauses and you’re not sure if you saw a tint of red on his cheeks. “I require a different kind of service.”

Now you’re just confused. A requested Jester not entertaining? How bizarre. “What do you mean, Sire?”

He moves away from the door and stands beside the door. He gestures me to enter. “Come on in, and I shall show you.”

You went in, his room hasn’t changed since the last time you were here. Objects from the late Queen is still in the room. You can tell that they’ve been played with a lot. It keeps in changing positions every time you come in here. The major thing that you noticed different however is the crib that wasn’t here the last time you were here.

Your curiosity is high but you don’t question it. It would be inappropriate of you. You turn to the King to see him close the door. 

“What is it that you needed me to see, your Majesty?” You whisper to the King, careful not to wake the infant from its sleep.

He gestures to the table in his room. “Why don’t we discuss it on the table.” He goes over and sits down.

You’re hesitant to go over the table. Sitting with the King seems unfitting. You’re just a Jester, this goes beyond what a regular court jester would do.

He sees you hesitate and he offers you a smile. “Don’t worry, this will just be a pleasant chat. I shan’t be cross with you if you sit, I promise.”

Well, you couldn’t turn him down now, could you?

You sit to the opposite of him and he seems delighted. You count that as a succession to your job.

He clears his throat, his demeanor changing slightly. He seems to be timid at the moment. He shakes his head a bit and asks a question.

“Do you have siblings?” 

You raise your eyebrows at the question. How queer. What made him ask that?

Still, no matter how random the question is, you still gave an answer. “Why yes. I have a few siblings.”

He looks to be listening intently, he’s leaning on the table and he’s completely focused on you. You get shy under his gaze. “I’m the oldest in the family, so there’s that.”

You look down at the table, his gaze on you making you flush. He questions you again. “How far in age are you from your siblings.”

You think it odd that he’s asking about you but you let your curiosity die to answer his question. “It depends on who it is. There are five of us in total and the youngest is five years old. The second youngest is eight, the middle is thirteen and the second oldest is sixteen.”

He puts his hands on the table, you focus your attention on his hands, too nervous to look at him in the eye. “So you’re well versed on how to take care of infants?”

You nodded at him. “Yes, I had to help my mother take care of them while our father was out to work. I know how much there is to taking care of a baby.”

He puts his hands on his chin, he seems to be deep in thought. He’s quiet for a bit and you’re not sure how to take in the situation. How could anyone? You don’t think that it’s normal for the royalties to ask the Jester to be in their rooms late at night. Yet here you are with the King, with him asking about your position as the eldest.

He snaps out of his trance and he seems to be apprehensive but you inquires anyway. “Will you help me take care of my son?”

_ What? _

You stare at the King dumbfounded, not sure how to respond, but he has more to say in the matter.

“I’m not asking you to quit being a Jester, I just want some advice on how to take care of children so I can raise my son.”

For a few seconds, things are quiet in his room, because how can you respond to such a thing. Is this what he meant by requiring your services?

You shake your head to get out of your trance. You have to respond, no matter how unusual the circumstance is. “Sire, if I may? What about the nurses?”

He nods at me, acknowledging my question. “Yes, I have thought about this. Having a nurse to take care of him seems to be a good idea, but  _ I _ want to take care of my son.” He looks over to the crib, to look at the sleeping Prince. “I want to be apart of his life. I want to be able to be there for him.” He looks over to me again, and there’s a glint in his eyes. There’s determination in them. 

_ “I want to raise my son.” _

Well, that left you dumbfounded. His suggestion is a surprise, that’s a fact, without a doubt. But are you really surprised at this? Not really. Having to loose his wife must’ve made him want to be closer to what the late Queen has given him. But to ask  _ you? _ This is just too outlandish, even for the King. But you’ll entertain him for a bit and see what he wants more of you.

“Well, ok. If we were to continue your plan, what about your Kingly duties, your Highness? Raising your son while ruling a kingdom is no easy feat.” You aren’t mocking him, he knows this because he’s not angry and screaming to behead you. You see the twinkle in his eyes again, that  _ will. _

“I am aware of my duties. I’m just saying that I want to take care of my son, not abandon my work. I can be a father and a King you know. Just like how you’re can be a Jester and an older brother.” Oh, he seems to have thought this thoroughly.

“But what about a nurse? They’re perfect for taking care of an infant and how to raise a child. I’m just a Jester.” You had to ask him about this. Everything about this situation just seems out of the ordinary. You just had to know, your curiosity escalating rapidly.

He gives out a chuckle and he’s leaning on his chair as if he’s had this conversation many times. It’s like he knows he’s winning a game and he’s just watching things flow smoothly. “The nurse do still play a part in raising my son. They will also take care of him when necessary. But I want to be there in the long run. I will be a father to him like I was a loving husband to my wife. I want to be there for him.”

You curiosity has spilled and you forget about your identity and you just ask him outright what’s on your mind. 

“But how do I come into play in this crazy situation? What am I supposed to do?” You immediately cover your mouth, feeling abashed at you outburst. You’re talking to the King! You have to treat him with your utmost respect and you just downright insulted him. You immediately get off from you chair and you’re on your knees.

“I apologize, your Highness! I stepped out of line and I disrespected you! Forgive me.” You chair falls to the ground, and there’s a crash that accompanies with it.

Silences falls.

Until you hear a cry. 

_ Oh my Lord. _

Both of you look at the source of the sound.

You’ve woken up the baby.

You feel yourself go pale and you feel the internal panic coming in quick. Things aren’t going right at all! First you straight out disgraced the King and called his idea of taking care of his son crazy. And now you’ve woken up his son from his sleep. You just know that you’re not going to see the morning after this whole ordeal.

You turn to the King. “Your Majesty, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to let this happen!” You try to apologize further but he cuts you off with a hand.

The King comes over to the Prince and he’s holding him to try and soothe him back to sleep but- 

Is that even safe for the baby?

He’s trying to rock the baby to sleep but the position he has on the child is cringe-worthy. You just know that the King has never done this before. There’s not much support on the baby’s neck and he’s patting the baby too roughly and  _ oh dear, you have to interrupt. _

You go over to them and hold your hands out. “May I try to get him to sleep?”

He gives out a sigh of relief and he gives you the child. You position the Prince properly and you sing to him a lullaby that your mother used to sing while swaying. You rock him slowly and you make sure that he’s comfortable in your arms.

It’s not long after that the baby has fallen asleep. You put him back on the bed and you tuck him in properly. You make sure the blanket is covering him, making sure he’s warm and snug.

You turn around to see the King looking at you intently and you feel yourself frozen on your feet. Both of you don’t say anything. You look down at your feet and hold yourself still. You hope that you will be able to walk out of this castle  _ alive. _

He’s silent for a second before pats you on the back and gives you a grin. “See? You’re perfect for this!” He whispers to you. He brings both of you over to the table again and he sits you down on the chair and he sits on the opposite side. He’s giving you a huge smile, and you’re blown away. You’d never thought that you’d see him smile this much. But that doesn’t change that fact that you’re still confused.

“I’m perfect for what? I don’t understand what I did.” You genuinely don’t know what you did to make the King this ecstatic. You prod more. “Please help me understand what I did to make you interested in me.”

He shakes his head at me as he takes in my words, as if he’s in awe that I couldn’t see what he saw. “Didn’t you see what you did? You put him to sleep like it was second nature to you. I saw how gentle you were to him, it was heartwarming.” You feel your face turn red at his comment. “You’re perfect.”

“You can help me raise him. You can train me on how to raise my son. You know how to care for them and I want you to teach me.” 

_ Come again?  _

“Y-you want me to teach you?”

There’s a sparkle in his eyes.  _ “Yes.” _

You look away.  _ What are you supposed to say? _ This is never heard of. A Court Jester helping the King care for a child? Outlandish. Absurd! You want to refuse. You want to decline. And you know you can. The King has nothing but kind and polite. You’ve seen how he interacted with others. He’s very pleasant with them. You know he won’t be cross with you if you decline. You know that he won’t force this position onto you. You  _ knew _ that he won’t. But-

But can you refuse? After everything that’s happened to him, how can you refuse? The Queen passing is already very hard on him, with him having the Kingly duties meant that he’s barely had time to mourn for her. And he can’t even judge the King for his want to take care of his own child. You would even say that’s an admirable trait. He’s trying to see what he’s to do to take care of his only heir.  _ His only son. _

You’re quiet for a bit. You think hard on this. This isn’t a matter that’s to be taken lightly. As outrageous as this is, this whole ordeal is serious, no matter how much you look at other angles. You stare at your staff that’s on the table. You focus on the heart shape on the top of the cane.

Love, huh?

You look at the King for a moment. Then you finally gave him a reply.

_ “I’ll do it.” _


End file.
